When Death Gets Boring
by Heisui
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with someone, and just when it starts to get steady, your dead wife comes back to life? A bit of Kranna, but mostly Kraine. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Hi, it's me again. This is something I started a while ago but of course, I didn't finish it yet... -.- Anyways, I've always wanted to make a fic where Anna comes back, 'cause I thought it would be cool. This is also my first time at writing something squishy ( romantic ) ...

This is just pretty much seeing if people like it, so don't mind if it's short...

**Me: And now, time for the Disclaimer! Genis, get over here!**

**Genis: What? What am I supposed to do!**

**Me: Read what's written on your hand...  
**

**Genis: ...Genis + Presea...AH! T-t-that's n-not...**

**Me: OTHER hand...:sigh:**

**Genis: R-right...Heisui doesn't own Tales of Symphonia...**

**Me: R&R, mkay? **

* * *

The mist was thick in the Iselian forest. It was quiet. Too quiet. A flash of light came down from the heavens, making every single animal or monster run in the opposite direction. 

A woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes awoke in the middle of the forest. The big flash, was indeed the cause of her ending up in a forest. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. Her hands covered her face as if she wasn't sure if she was entirely there. "I'm...alive?" She asked outloud, her voice echoing through the eerie silence.

* * *

Raine closed her book after a few hours of reading. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to go to bed. She kept thinking about...him. Kratos. But, he was gone, up on that dark meteor. He'd been gone for a whole six months. And she knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Yet, she longed for him to return. She wanted to hear his deep, cool voice atleast once more. 

A high-pitched scream shook her out of her thoughts. The scream came from her little brother Genis' room. Quickly grabbing her staff, she rushed into the room. "RAAIIINE!" Genis screamed, standing as far away as possible from his bed...with a small spider creeping on it. Raine sighed and whacked the spider with her staff.

"Genis..." She began.

"I know...it's just a spider. But that won't keep me from being scared of them." He said, approaching his sister.

"I know, Genis." She patted him on the head and returned to her room.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Genis asked from his room.

"...I'm not tired" She answered simply. Of course, that wasn't entirely true.

Though maybe she should try sleeping. She slid into her bed and closed her eyes. She could hear Genis getting back into his bed, seemingly over the spider incident. Soon she felt herself drifting into sleep, yet not asleep completely. "Will he ever come back?" She thought, before falling completely into sleep.

* * *

Kratos paced impatiently. He was trying to contact Yuan, but he didn't have his communicator on. He usually always does, but of course, when it gets important, it's off. "Damn it, Yuan!" Kratos thought to himself. Suddenly, Yuan's face appeared on the communicator screen. 

"What do you want?" Yuan asked.

"A way off this forsaken--" Kratos began, before being interrupted.

"May I ask why?"

Yuan received a glare for an answer. He gulped, because he knew that if he wanted to, Kratos could track him down and strangle him to death. To make things worse, he was in quite a bad mood.

"This is going to take a lot of mana. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" Kratos answered, obviously determined.

"Alright then...walk into the portal next to the door. It should teleport you to somewhere in Iselia"

He didn't say a word, but without hesitation walked right into the portal. What happened next was a blur. A loud, painful blur.

The reason Kratos wanted to get out of Derris Kharlan was that he wanted to pay someone special a visit. Someone he had been thinking a lot about these passed months...

* * *

After hearing a loud crash, Raine jumped out of bed and scurried to the window. What she saw next horrified her-- the man she loved was laying unconscient, blood gushing from his sides in the middle of the road.

* * *

...So? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? In between? TELL ME! ...please? 

'Cause if you all like it so far, I'll make more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Yay, Chappie 2! Actually, I already had this written, but I wanted to know how people liked the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia... **

**

* * *

**  
She didn't even put on a jacket, she just ran as fast as she could out of the house, still in her slik nightgown. Kratos was still there, like he could move in the condition he was in. "First Aid!" She chanted with her eyes closed. The blood slowly disappeared and his face returned to a healthy color. His eyes didn't budge, though. She grabbed his wrist and placed two fingers. His pulse was normal. The only problem was that she would never be able to get him into the house, he was too heavy for her. She bit her lip nervously, before running inside to get Genis.

A few seconds later she came out with her brother, who was still half-asleep. His eyes widened when he saw Kratos.

"What's _he _doing here!" He asked.

"My guess is as good as yours..." Raine answered. "Quickly, let's get him inside."

The two struggled to get him into the house. They knew it wouldn't be possible to get him upstairs. The couch would have to do for now. While Genis ran into the kitchen for some water, Raine covered Kratos with a blanket. She then sat beside him, not letting go of his hand. "Oh Martel, please. Please let him wake up soon." Raine whispered. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced herself not to fall asleep. Not now. The only vital signs he showed were his slow but steady breathing and the way his lips were slightly parted. He looked so innocent, right there.

A few hours passed and he still hadn't woken up. Raine was still fighting the urge not to fall asleep. Her eyes closed themselves on their own, against her will. Then she heard his voice. Her eyes quickly opened, to see Kratos looking at her, his eyes only slightly opened.

"You're awake! Thank Martel." Raine said, relieved.

"I'm alive? The mana loss didn't kill me?" Kratos asked, slightly confused.

"You were on the edge of death when I found you. Just what did you do?"

"I came back from Derris Kharlan. I guess I didn't make a smooth landing..." He said, smirking.

"You almost died! Thank goodness I was awake when you crashed into the road..."

"You should get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Even with his cold, emotionless voice, Raine knew he was worrying about her. Of all people...her. Before leaving, she kissed him on the forehead. She slowly walked upstairs, leaving Kratos laying there, blushing like an idiot.

_"I...I'm blushing. What is this...feeling taking over me? It's so similar to how I felt with Anna. Is it...love?" _He sat up and shook away those thoughts. _"No. I can't love...it only causes pain" _

* * *

The next morning, Raine woke up later than usual. Probably from the lack of sleep, she thought. _"Was what happened last night just a...dream?" _There was only one way to prove it. She made her way downstairs to find the place where Kratos was sleeping empty. The only factor that proved there had actually been someone there was the blanket that was folded and laying on the couch.

"Good morning, sis!" Genis' voice came from the kitchen.

"Good morning Genis. I could've handled the cooking" Raine said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Your cooking would've killed us all! Kratos insisted on making breakfast, but I told him he should rest."

Raine was relieved. The thought of the night before not being just a dream had made her smile.

"Speaking of Kratos, where is he?" She asked.

"Outside." Genis answered, flipping one of the pancakes.

Raine walked outside, still in her night gown. Kratos was sitting on the stairs that led to the road. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, startled, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be out here?" Raine asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly.

She sat down besides him, her head resting on his shoulder. _"Maybe love isn't bad after all. Maybe..." _Kratos thought, as he wrapped his arm around Raine, pulling her a bit closer. He wished he could stay like this forever. But he knew it wouldn't last; Genis' voice came from the house, telling them breakfast was ready.

Raine felt Kratos' arm unwrap around her. She was disappointed, though. If only that moment would've lasted longer. She was just about to give up and head inside, until the little voice in her head, her conscious, acted on its own -- she grabbed Kratos' hand. He turned around, facing her. Her periwinkle eyes stared into his dark brown eyes for a moment, before she felt herself being pulled closer to him. She closed her eyes until finally, their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there, kissing, until Genis yelled "Hurry up you two" from inside the house. Their lips parted and they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, not quite knowing what had just happened.

Breakfast was silent, Raine and Kratos seemed very interested in their plates, for it was the only thing they looked at. Genis, who was at the end of the table, watched the two with a confused look.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Guys! Guess what!" Lloyd yelled across the house. Genis ran to the door, Raine and Kratos behind him. As soon as Lloyd caught a glimpse of his father, he seemed to forget what the big news was.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised since last he knew his father was on a meteor.

"I came back."

"Why didn't you come to our house?"

"It's a long story. Now, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah! The rest of the gang is coming for a reunion party at our house today. You're all welcomed to stay for the night!"

"W-w-will Presea be t-there?" Genis asked, slightly blushing.

"Yup!" Lloyd replied, chuckling from the change of color in Genis' face.

The group had to go through the Iselian forest to get to Dirk's house.

* * *

The brown-haired woman had walked all night. "I have absolutely no clue where to go...I'm hungry...tired..." She said outloud. Indeed, it was getting hot out. "I'm sure I've been walking around in _circles_!" Suddenly, she started hearing some noises. Voices. She wasn't alone in the forest. "Oh my gosh! What if those are Desians? I have to hide!" She thought to herself as she jumped into the nearest bush. The voices became clearer, as she realized who was passing by. 

"K..Kratos? Lloyd!" she whispered. She didn't have time to do much before the group was gone. She had absolutely no strenght left. All she could do was watch helplessly as her husband and son passed by.

* * *

The group arrived at Dirk's house almost right before Zelos arrived. When the hellos and how were yous were said, they entered the house. Everyone was already there. They had a great party, with lots of drinking and laughing, until they decided to call it a night. The girls had one room and the guys had one room. Of course, the rooms were big. There would've been space enough for a few more people in each of the rooms. Inside the girls' room, there was one bed, which Presea took the honor of sleeping in, and the rest of them had their sleeping bags. Same for the guys, except Regal slept in the bed. 

Inside the girls' room...

Sheena was drunk, Presea was sleeping, Raine was irritated by Sheena's...drunkeness and Colette was...well...herself.

"So, how's it been going with -hic- you and Kratos hm?" Sheena asked to Raine, a bit drunk from all the sake.

"I seriously don't know--" Raine began.

"Aw c'mon! It's so -hic- obvious that _something's _going on between -hic- you two" Sheena cut her off.

"Sheena, you're drunk! Go to sleep."

"Aaaw man. Party -hic- poopers! I'll go join -hic- Zelos or something..."

That said, she walked towards the door, having to hold herself on the wall to make sure she wouldn't fall. Raine sighed in disappointment and followed Sheena to make sure she wouldn't collapse on the way there. She opened the door for her. The boys' room was no better -- Zelos and Lloyd were drunk, Kratos trying to stop Lloyd from drinking more sake and Genis was with Regal, they both were reading. As soon as Kratos saw Raine, he let go of Lloyd.

Raine didn't hesitate to "save him out of that hell".

"Kratos, do you want to go take a walk or something?" She asked, helping Sheena get to the drunken gang.

He nodded and as he passed by Raine to get out of the room, she could've sworn hearing him whisper "Thank you" into her ear.

* * *

Yesh, I know their relationship develops quickly, but I need it so that I can bring Anna in the picture...

**LloydIrvingisMine: **-hands you a cookie because you reviewed-


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Chappie 3 is here. Didn't take me long to write that one, I didn't have my usual writer's block...XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia (yet...) **

* * *

The couple walked outside, in the chilly night. The sky was cloudless, leaving all of the stars in the sky for everyone to see. Raine watched the stars, amazed. Suddenly, she noticed Kratos wasn't by her side -- he was next to Anna's grave. She approached him and cuddled to his side. 

"I'm sorry." Raine said. She couldn't even begin to imagine losing Genis, or even Kratos.

"I..I could've saved her" He replied, his voice shaking a bit. Raine knew he was probably holding back tears at that moment. Who would blame him? Instinctively, Raine dried the tear rolling on his cheek. He straightened, blushed and looked away. No one had ever seen him cry before. Except her and...Anna. Anna, the woman he was forced to kill with his own hands.

"So...how was this Anna?" Raine asked.

"She was always energetic. She was a bit like Colette, always tripping and knocking things over"

Raine laughed for a bit. But her expression saddened. _"I won't ever be as great as Anna." _She thought. Kratos noticed her expression and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" Raine answered coldly turning away.

"Raine...I think that Anna wouldn't want me to spend my life alone. I...think I'm in love with you..."

With that said, the couple kissed once more then returned to the house. The inside of the house was out of control; Zelos was chasing Sheena around the house and somehow Lloyd had gotten Genis drunk.

"Oh my g--" Raine started. Kratos, who was standing beside her was as shocked as she was. When Genis saw his sister, his face went from happy to frightened. He knew what was coming; and it wasn't going to be pretty. Raine grabbed her brother by the collar and slapped him upside the head.

"_What _is going on in here!" She nearly yelled.

"Oh -hic- Raine...thank god you -hic- got here...-hic-...Lloyd was going to -hic- make us play -hic- spin the -hic- bottle..."

"Genis!" She slapped him again, nearly rendering him unconscient. "Don't you _ever _get drunk again!"

She stormed out of the room and made her way to the girls' room, dragging Kratos with her. It was the only place in the house left at peace. Presea was previously sleeping on the only bed there was, but she was gone to see Regal as the noise was annoying her. Colette was Martel-knows-where. She took note to lock the door behind her.

"Finally. Peace and quiet" She said, letting herself fall on the bed.

"Indeed." Kratos said, warpping his arms around her and closing the gap between them.

* * *

The next morning, when Colette tried returning to the girls' room, she realized the door was locked. She pulled on it as hard as she could, no luck. She knocked softly on the door and said "Hello, anyone in there?" The only thing she could hear were the sound of bedsheets and two voices. Curious, she placed her head against the door and listened. She heard Raine yawning. 

"Good morning, Kratos." She said.

"Good morning."

Then Colette heard something that sounded like two people kissing. Her eyes widened and her mind told her to leave them alone, but her conscious wanted to hear more.

"We should go get some aspirin for the people downstairs..." Raine said, giggling.

Colette could hear Kratos chuckling. It was the first time she had heard him express some emotion.

"Indeed." He replied between chuckles. Footsteps were heard and Colette jumped from beside the door and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She carefully hid herself behind a couch so that she could see more. Raine and Kratos came down, Kratos' arm wrapped around Raine. What they saw shocked them: the house was a mess!

"Holy Martel..." Raine managed to say.

"..." Was Kratos' response.

"I think I should get Regal and Presea" Raine said, moving away and going upstairs, leaving Kratos alone.

Colette jumped out from her hiding spot. "Good morning Kratos!" she said cheerfully. Startled, Kratos backed away. _"How long has she been there? Did she see us..." _He thought, blushing out of embarrasment. Colette, not knowing how to lie, blurted her eavesdropping.

"KratoswhatwereyoudoingsleepinginthesamebedwithRaine?" She asked quickly. When she realized what she had done, she placed her hands over her mouth and muttered an "Oops"

Kratos' head lowered and it was very obvious he was blushing. "Y-You saw that?" He asked with a low voice.

"I didn't see...but I heard. I was going to get something...then I realized the door was locked. And well...I'm so sorry!"

"Just...please...don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't!" Colette agreed.

Raine came down once again, but with Regal and Presea. "Oh, hello Colette." She said. The blonde Chosen grinned. There was the sound of someone knocking softly on the door. "I'll get it!" Colette said, walking to the door. As soon as she opened it, a woman with brown hair collapsed on the floor. Colette shrieked, catching Kratos, Raine, Regal and Presea's attention.

"What's the matter!" Raine asked. But as soon as Kratos saw the woman laying on the floor his eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened but he wasn't able to make a sound, except for the name "Anna" which he almost yelled.

The five of them quickly brought Anna to a bed and Raine did the best she could with First Aid. Anna's green eyes opened slightly. At the sight of everyone around her, she let out a small squeak.

"Where am I? Don't tell me you're Desians, because if you are I'll--" She began.

"Anna." Kratos interupted her. For a moment after that, it seemed as if the world around them was frozen. Raine knew it, she was no match for Anna. Kratos loved her, they were married and had a son. She was left out. After realizing there were tears forming in her eyes, she ran away. She ran upstairs and there was the sound of a door being slammed.

"Raine, wait!" Kratos said, but it was too late. Raine was gone and definetely heartbroken.

Regal and Presea knew it was best for the couple to be left alone for a while, so they left to go talk to Raine. There were only Anna and Kratos left (A/N: of course, there were also the drunk people, they're not _really_ there...XD).

"Anna. How did you...?"

"I...don't know. One minute I was resting peacefully, the next I awoke in a forest after a big light..."

"Anna...I missed you so much" Kratos said, hugging his wife.

"Where's Lloyd?" She asked curiously.

Kratos turned around to a boy with brown hair dressed in red laying on the floor, sleeping.

"That's Lloyd. He...got himself drunk last night." Kratos said looking down.

"And you _let _him? What exactly happened while I was dead!"

"I tried stopping him, but Zelos..." He paused, glared at the sleeping Zelos, then continued. "Actually...I'm not the one who raised our son. You see...after you died...he somehow fell off the cliff. Thankfully, he was caught and raised by Dirk. I recently found out that he's our son."

Anna gave him a glare, then started laughing. "You can be so irresponsible sometimes..." She said, joking. Then she pulled him into a kiss. He backed off. "I..I...don't know if this is appropriate..." He began.

"Kratos! We're _married_!"

Swallowing his guilt, he agreed and the couple kissed passionatly for a few minutes.

* * *

Presea knocked on the locked door. "Raine! It's Presea..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence, for she was cut off by Raine yelling "Go away! Leave me alone..."She sighed. 

"Look, Raine. I know this is hard. But could you atleast open the door..." Finally, she heard footseps come towards the door and unlock it. The door opened slowly. Raine's face was red from all the crying and her hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry..." Presea didn't quite know what to tell her. After all, she was probably no match for Anna.

Raine started sobbing once again. "Raine...Anna is dead. She doesn't belong here. Hopefully, Kratos will realize that." Raine lifted her head and looked at Presea.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yes"

* * *

A mumble in the background caused Kratos and Anna to break apart. Lloyd opened his eyes. 

"Aw man, my head is _killing_ me." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. The woman next to Kratos caught his attention. "Hey...who are you?"

Anna giggled. "You _really_ don't remember me?" Lloyd looked confused. He shook his head. "Nope."

"Lloyd, I'm your mother!" She giggled some more to Lloyd's shocked expression.

"You can't be my mother! She died a long time ago."

"You're right, I was dead. Until a few days ago."

Anna quickly explained her situation to Lloyd. He was still skeptical. "Prove that you're my mother then."

"Alright. Ask me anything. Anything that only your mother would know."

"Fine. I have a birthmark. Where is it and what does it look like?"

"Lower back. It looks like a strawberry..." Anna giggled.

"Holy Martel...you _are _my mother!" Lloyd said, as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"Yay! The family is reunited!" Anna said cheerfully.

After being convinced by Presea, Raine cautiously walked downstairs. Lloyd was hugging his mother and Kratos was just sitting beside them. Raine motioned for him to follow her. She saw him say something that sounded like "I'll be back in a minute" . He joined her in the hall upstairs.

"Look, Raine...I don't know what to do anymore." He paused. "I love you...but then she comes back and...I just don't know..."

"I'll...I'll understand if you decide to go with her." Raine said, trying to hold back her tears. Kratos seemed to have noticed that and took her into his arms.

"Raine...Just give me time to think. I won't let you down."

She continued to sob in his chest, until they realized everyone was awake downstairs. They all seemed preoccupied with Anna.

"How 'bout we have another party tonight to celebrate?" Zelos asked. Everyone seemed to agree, except Genis, who had the biggest headache. Anna was as cheerful as ever, jumping around and bragging that she's Lloyd's mom to everyone.

Kratos was in perhaps the worst situation possible. He loved Anna, but he also loved Raine. Anna didn't belong here, she was one of the dead. If he told Anna, he would break her heart. But if Anna stayed, it would be breaking Raine's heart.

* * *

If I were in Kratos' situation, I would've killed myself or something...XD 

**MellyMooMoo :** Heh, cute name ;D Yeah, I've been wanting to write something like this for a while :D I'm glad you like it! .

**LloydIrvingisMine : **-eats the pretzels and hands you a cake- There, Anna and Raine met . I couldn't wait to write that part ;D

**Miss Raine Sage : **Yay! Thanks! Don' t worry, I have no intention of stopping the story anytime soon .


	4. Chapter 4

I've been dying to update this, but I've been gone for the last few days so I didn't get to keep on writing. I hate it when I get good ideas, but can't update it because I don't have my computer...T.T Anyways, here's chappie 4. It's probably a little shorter than the others, though.

** Disclaimer : Why must I do this in every chapter...I don't own Tales of Symphonia... **

**

* * *

**  
The day went by fast and it was time for another party. Kratos and Raine remained silent all evening, Anna was jumping around with Lloyd and Colette, Presea was talking with Genis, Zelos was getting drunk and Sheena was talking to Regal. Dirk was busy chopping wood or something, he didn't say when he left the house.

Raine was quietly sitting on a chair, watching everyone else having fun. She had way too much on her mind to even smile. Who was Kratos going to choose? That question haunted her. It had haunted her since that morning when Anna made an appearance. Raine lifted up her head to notice Genis coming.

"What's wrong? You don't look very happy." He asked, worried. Sure, his sister could be a pain at times, but he was her brother and he loved her no matter what.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"You're lying. Something's wrong..." Genis insisted.

"I was...just thinking about something. It has to do with...on how Anna came back. There has to be a logic explanation." Raine lied.

"Oh, okay then. If you ever figure it out, tell us!" Genis said before he left. Raine sighed and glanced over at Kratos, who seemed to be as much worried about this predicament as she was.

After a few hours, Anna finally seemed to be wearing down. She sat exhaustedly next to Kratos.

"Phew, I'm finished!" She said before sighing. She realized Kratos' expression and she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Kratos got up and motioned for her to follow him. He felt now would be the best time to break it to her. He stopped outside, near her grave.

"Kratos, tell me, what's wro-- Oh my god..." Anna began, then stopped when she realized who's grave that was. It was hers, of course. She knew she was dead, but it's pretty creepy to see your own grave.

"Anna...I love you. But--" Kratos began before he was interrupted.

"I know. I realized it this afternoon. I was thinking...and...I know you have feelings for that Raine person."

Kratos blushed and looked away. _"How did she..." _He thought.

"..." Was his response. Anna giggled.

"Don't worry. I wont get mad. Sure, I love you too, but...there's the death problem. If you don't mind, I would like to find a way to get back."

"If that is what you want." He replied. That wasn't like Anna. Usually, she'd be stubborn and wouldn't want to go. Did death make her this way?

With that said, Kratos took her in his arms and they stayed that way for a while. Little did they know, Raine was watching the whole thing from the terrace...

* * *

"WHAT? No, don't leave, mom!" Lloyd said in disbelief. 

"Lloyd, it's for the best. Plus, I don't really belong here..."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." She gave him a hug and left to see Kratos. They were going to go to the Sybak Research Academy to search for a way back for Anna. They all hoped that the way back wouldn't be to kill Anna again. Kratos wouldn't be able to handle that. Raine tagged along and they all got on their rhieards. After a half-hour of flying, they arrived at Sybak.

"Wow! I've never been here in my entire life!" Anna giggled. She was born in Sylvarant and never left it. Heck, she didn't even know there was a second world until she met Kratos.

They entered the research academy, the biggest building in this small town. Kate, a half-elf they helped during their journey, was quite happy to see them. She was finally allowed out of her laboratory and could go anywhere she wished. Raine was happy to know that the discrimination was decreasing, even if it was just slightly.

"Wow, Raine! It's been such a long time? How are you?" Kate asked, leading them into her lab.

"Yes, it has been a long time. I've been great. I've also been trying to end the discrimination of half-elves."

"That's a great thing! I'm happy to see a half-elf standing up for our race."

Kate unlocked one of the doors inside the long hall and opened it. Inside was her old laboratory, but it looked much cleaner and there was better equipement.

"I see they've been treating you and your collegues better." Raine said, examining the room with her eyes.

"Yes, I am very grateful for this. So, is there any reason you've come here?" Kate asked, sitting on her chair behind her desk. She motioned for the others to take a seat on the nearby chairs.

"Well, we have a problem. That problem is sitting here with us right now." Raine said, then looked towards Anna, who was staring dreamily at the things in the room. When she noticed Kate, Kratos and Raine satring at her, she snapped back and shook her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm the...problem..."

"What is it?" Kate asked curiously.

"Well...uhm...I'm dead."

Kate jumped a bit. It was clear that she didn't expect this. She adjusted her glasses and gulped.

"W-well...t-that's new..."Kate said. She was very unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, you must be pretty scared right now..." Anna pointed out. "So...can you help us?"

Kate brought her hand to her mouth and thought about this for a moment. "Hmm..." She got up and went to the nearby bookcase. She took out a fairly large book, with golden letters engraved on it. She opened it and started reading. The room was completely silent, everyone was waiting for her to stop reading and tell them what she'd found out. After a few more seconds, Kate lifted her head and closed the book.

"Anna, where did you appear when you were brought back?" Kate asked.

"Somewhere in the middle of the Iselian forest."

"Did that area look familiar to you?"

Anna thought for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! That's where I died!" She said.

* * *

I ran out of idea for this chapter...but I'll try making the next one better. 

** Miss Raine Sage : YAY! Glad to know I'm making people happy :D  
**

**Miori101 : That's exactly what I thought when Anna came back...-eats cookie and hands you a bag of chips- Thanks!**

**LloydIrvingisMine : -eats the licorice and hands you a pie- Yeah, let's make sure Kratos and Raine get hugs in the next chapter ;D  
**

**Indignation Judgement : Maybe...-evil laugh- Nah, they probably just made out or something...XD Yay! I feel luffed :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

And another chappie. Had the inspiration to write it, so yeah...two chapters in one day! The ending is very sad...just to warn you. I almost started crying while writing it T.T

I was listening to some Nightwish songs and I usually write sad stuff while I listen to that -.-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales, 'kay? **

**

* * *

**  
"That's what I thought." Kate said. "Who killed you?"

Anna's happy expression turned to a sorrowful expression. She muttered a small "Uhm..." before Kratos cut her off.

"I...am the one who killed Anna." He said. Kate's eyes widened, she didn't expect this either.

She cleared her throat and bit her lip nervously. "I-I see..." Raine knew that Kate knew something else.

"What is it?" Raine asked.

"Well, in order for Anna to return...she must be killed once again. But...she has to be killed by the person who ended her life."

There was a short moment of silence after this, before Kratos left the room, slamming the door behind him. There was no way he was going to kill Anna again. Raine knew this was going to happen. She was unsure of how she felt at that moment. Anna was shocked, she didn't know what to think as well.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" Raine asked. There had to be another way, she just couldn't let history repeat itself.

"I'm afraid not..." Kate answered sadly.

Raine thought about this for a moment and finally, a good idea came to her.

"Would it work if Anna was killed by the same weapon which ended her life? Would that work?"

Kate thought about it for a moment, then approved of this idea. "It might work. I wouldn't see why not..."

Anna was delighted to know this. "But who's going to kill me?" she asked. "Lloyd and Kratos won't do it, and we don't know any other swordsman..."

* * *

Kratos walked outside the research academy, his fists clenched by his sides. _"This can't be..." _He thought repeatedly. He felt the world around him disappear, as he concentrated on the current situation he was in, until Kate called him. 

"Kratos?" She asked, standing behind him. With his reflexes, he jumped around and held his blade at her neck. Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a moment. Kratos sighed in relief when he realized who it was. He lowered his sword and sheathed it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"T-that was freaky..." She muttered.

"Most people think that way. Now, what do you want?"

"May I borrow your sword for a moment?"

"Why?"

"It's...uhm...for studying. I need it to...to find another way for Anna to go back. You can stay out here if you want..." She cleared her throat. He nodded and handed the sword over. Usually he wouldn't do this, but as of right now, he'd do anything to find another way.

"Return it to me once you are done."

Kate nodded and hurried into the academy. Raine and Anna were waiting patiently inside Kate's lab. Kate was supposed to get the sword from Kratos, then let Anna kill herself. That last part sent shivers down her spine, but it was better than to have Kratos do it. She opened the door to her lab cautiously, carrying the heavy sword.

"Here it is..." She said as she handed the sword to Anna.

"I'm curious...what would happen if somebody or something completely different killed Anna?" Raine asked. That question had been bugging her for a while.

"She would simply come back a few seconds later. And if nothing is done, she could be doomed to live on forever..." Kate answered. Raine nodded, that answered her question.

"Ah, I see..." Anna answered weakly. To tell the truth, she was a bit nervous to do this. She was having last-minute regrets. Why go back when she could spend all this time with her family? She bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Did you tell Kratos about this?" Raine asked. She knew that he'd be shocked if he found Anna, dead, laying in a pool of her own blood. He might not even recover from that sight.

Kate shook her head. "No. It would be a bad idea for him to know. He might try and stop it and get Anna into more trouble..."

"Uhm, guys...?" Anna asked. Raine and Kate turned around to face her. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Well, you see...I'm not sure if I want to go back." She said between sobs.

Raine felt her heart sink into her stomach. This was bad. She could just about kiss her hopes of being with Kratos goodbye.

"W-what made you change your mind?" She asked, trying to keep her tone as serious as possible.

"I've always wanted to be with my family...my chance finally came and...I don't want to throw it away."

"I-I see...If you'll excuse me..." Raine said weakly before making a break for the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just wanted to go home and cry alone in her room. As she tried leaving the academy, she bumped into the person she was trying to avoid at that moment...Kratos. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, until she hit something hard, which made her fall on the floor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Kratos looking down on her.

"I-I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention and..."

Kratos helped her get up and held her tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked. She continued to sob in his chest, not being able to stop.

"I-It's nothing..." She answered after a few seconds.

"Raine, I find you here, tears rolling down your cheeks and you're trying to convince me that nothing is wrong?"

"..." Was Raine's response. He had a point. "Anna doesn't want to go back anymore..." Raine managed to say.

Now Kratos was at a loss of words. He had absolutely no idea what to say, what to do...what to think. A part of him just wanted to run away with Raine, leaving everything else behind.

"Raine..." He held her tighter. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever.

"I-I'll understand if you want to leave me...and go have the life you never had with Anna and Lloyd..."

"No, Raine. I won't leave you." He ran his fingers through her silver hair, until he heard a noise from down the hall. Anna and Kate were standing a few feet away.

"Kratos..." Anna began. Now she started feeling awful. Even though she knew that she'd said earlier that she didn't care if Kratos loved Raine, she couldn't help but feel torn apart at the sight before her. She felt the world around her spin and all she wanted to do at that moment was to jump off a mountain. Anything that would end her life was good enough, now that she knew she could end it herself. She ran in the opposite direction, leaving the academy and taking the nearest rheaird.

"Don't let her get away! I misread, she could get killed by anything or anyone and she wouldn't come back! Quickly, stop her from doing something to harm herself!" Kate said, urgently.

Still in shock, Kratos ran after her. Raine and Kate followed close behind. When they arrived outside, there was no sight of Anna, but there was a missing rheaird. Raine noticed a nearby man.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the lady who took the rheaird was headed?" Raine asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think I heard her mumble about something called "Hima"..." The man answered.

"Thank you." Raine said, before getting on the other rheaird and following Kratos. When she caught up to him, she brought her rheaird closer.

"Kratos! Anna is going to Hima!" She yelled as loud as she could. She knew Kratos had angelic senses and could've heard her even if she was talking in a low tone, but she was just making sure. Kratos glanced over to her and nodded approvingly. Ever since they'd saved the world, a warp between the two worlds had been set up. The two flew over the warp and appeared in Sylvarant, near Palmacosta. A few minutes later and they had arrived at Hima. They flew to the top of the mountain.

Anna was standing at the edge of the mountain, looking down. She didn't seem to notice Kratos and Raine's presence.

"Kratos...I know I don't belong here...I'm sorry..." She muttered before preparing to jump. Luckily, Kratos grabbed the back of her dress and kept her from falling. She tried to get away, but Kratos had no intention of letting her go.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to get away.

"No, Anna! You mustn't do this!" Kratos tried reasoning with her. But Anna was Anna, death didn't change a thing about her. She was still as stubborn as ever.

"Kratos, I don't belong here! Besides, you don't even love me anymore!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Raine stood back, watching the whole thing. She wasn't going to interfere. Now she felt bad for loving Kratos, even though she knew it couldn't be helped.

"That is not true!" Kratos yelled, trying to keep Anna from getting away. He had much trouble doing so, Anna could be very strong when she wanted to.

"Yes it is, Kratos! You hate me, don't you!" She yelled, kicking and screaming. Then, she slapped him in the face, causing his hands to let go. He fell backwards and brought his hand to his face. Surprisingly, he felt tears forming in his eyes. Anna didn't seem to notice this until her heels were against the edge of the mountain.

"Anna..." He muttered. But it was too late, Anna had taken another step backwards, which caused her to lose her balance and fall off. She had the same expression she had when she noticed the tears in Kratos' eyes, the expression which combined anger, fear, regret and sadness.

Kratos' eyes widened.

"No! Anna!" He yelled as he tried catching her hand, but it was too late, she was going to die.

* * *

Rest assured, the fanfic doesn't end here. I have no intention of ending it anytime soon... :p 


	6. Chapter 6

Muahahah! Another chapter! Man, when I get the "writer's vibe", I could write until my fingers fell off...

**Disclaimer : -sigh-...I don't own Tales of Symphonia... **

**

* * *

**  
Kratos crawled to the edge and watched helplessly as Anna fell. He wouldn't be able to catch her, even if he took his wings out, she was falling too fast. Raine ran towards him, kneeling beside him.

"She's...gone...she's..." Kratos muttered. Raine wrapped her arms around him. That startled him, he didn't know she was there. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped..." He said.

"I guess. What are we going to do now? Do you want to go back to Iselia?" Raine asked. Somehow she felt like the answer was going to be one invlolving Anna.

"Yes. I think it would be best if we told Lloyd about Anna." He replied, before standing up. Raine stood up behind him. He turned to face her, leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, but backed off when he heard the sound of Yuan's voice.

"Kratos! What are you doing here? You told me you would return my rheairds after you got to Sybak." Yuan asked. Kratos wondered if he saw Raine and him together just a moment ago.

"I had to make a detour." Kratos answered calmly. Yuan looked at him skeptically.

"What would you need to do in Hima?" He asked. Kratos didn't answer that one, and by the look on Raine's face, Yuan could tell it was something they didn't want to talk about.

"I will return the rheairds to you once we get back to Iselia."

Yuan rolled his eyes, but accepted and left Kratos and Raine alone. Kratos gave one last look at the spot where Anna fell, then got onto one of the rheairds. Raine followed close behind. During the whole trip to Iselia, Kratos was thinking about what he was going to say to Lloyd. He couldn't just say "Lloyd, Anna died". That was much to dry and many questions were left unanswered for Lloyd. Somehow, he feared returning to Iselia. He feared breaking it to Lloyd. But his fear came true as the small village became visible through his angelic senses.

The two rheairds descended to the house a few miles away from Iselia, Dirk's house, where Lloyd and the others were. Apparently, Lloyd had been dying to see his mother again and couldn't wait for them to return. As soon as he saw the two rheairds landing, he ran outside. But he was disappointed when he realized that Anna wasn't with them.

"Dad! You're back! But...where's mom?" He asked as soon as Kratos got off his rheaird.

"Lloyd, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kratos asked, trying not to look at Lloyd.

"Ok!" Lloyd said. He followed Kratos to Anna's grave.

Soon after, Genis came to greet Raine.

"Welcome back, sis!" He said cheerfully.

"Did the others leave?" Raine asked, looking around.

"Yeah, they left not long after you guys left with Lloyd's mom. Is she...okay?" Genis asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Genis...Anna is...well, you know." For some reason, Raine avoided the word "death".

"Oh...Lloyd is going to be heartbroken..." Genis said, before following his sister inside the house, leaving Lloyd and Kratos outside.

Kratos stared into his son's eyes with the most serious expression possible. Somehow, Lloyd already knew what this was about.

"Lloyd...I'm sorry. But Anna, you see, she..." He began.

"...Mom's dead, isn't she?" Lloyd finished.

Kratos nodded. Tears welled up in Lloyd's eyes, but he was trying to force them away.

"How...how did she...?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos calmly explained what had happened. From the conversations in Kate's lab, to what happened in Hima, he explained it the best he could. When Lloyd realized Anna died willingly and that no one forced it upon her, he didn't seem as angry about it. But Kratos knew it bothered him, just by the way he walked into the house, with his head low and his feet dragging with every step he took.

Sighing, Kratos turned to face Anna's grave.

"If you can hear me, Anna, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not being able to do anything when you fell from Hima, or even when you were turned into a monster, fifteen years ago..." He whispered, so that no one else could hear him. He remained silent for a few moments, then decided it was time to move on. He walked silently inside, where everyone was sitting at the table and waiting for Genis to finish the meal. Colette was trying to cheer Lloyd up, but it didn't seem to work. Raine was quietly reading and Dirk was helping Genis with the meal.

Kratos sat down next to Raine. She lifted her head from her book and smiled when she realized who was sitting next to her. His mood seemed to have changed, he seemed more relieved. Perhaps it was the thought of losing Anna, then having to break it to Lloyd that made him look so awful earlier.

"Dinner's ready!" Genis said as he placed some plates on the table. "I made some spaghetti!"

Kratos frowned at that last statement. He looked down at his plate. He twitched, then got up and muttered an "I'm not hungry..." before leaving to go upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Genis asked, slightly ticked off that someone declined his meal.

"Genis...Kratos doesn't like tomatoes." Raine said, after giggling.

"Oh...well he should've said so!" Genis said before sitting down beside Lloyd . Then he noticed Lloyd's expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, between a few bites.

"It's nothing..." Lloyd answered. That didn't convince Genis, but he already knew why Lloyd was being this way, so he decided to leave him alone and continue eating. Once Raine was done, she put her plate in the sink and headed upstairs, where she found Kratos on the terrace, looking at the stars. She walked up beside him, and moved closer.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight..." She said.

"Yes, they are." Kratos answered and wrapped his arm around Raine.

"You probably already know this, even though I've never said it, but...I love you, Kratos..."

Kratos smiled and stared at her, before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. A few moments later, the two broke apart.

"I love you too..."

* * *

That sounds like the perfect ending to this fanfic, but I don't want it to end here...so it won't! 

**LloydIrvingIsMine:** Eats sugar-filled food and hands you a lollipop Yess...Anna dies...sorry -.-BUT she MIGHT come back in the next chapters...MIGHT...(just because I'm evil XD)

**Idignation Judgement:** YAY! Thanks. That's a miracle for me but, eh, miracles happen once in a while :p

**Miss Raine Sage:** Hahah. Brain-dead-ness sucks...Especially when you're supposed to write an essay or something for class D:


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I am still alive XD Sorry it took so long...I've been SO busy lately, with the schoolwork and sports, then the family stuff...I haven't had time to work on this at all. And not to mention the fact that I was really brain-dead...

**Disclaimer : I don't (and probably never will...) own Tales of Symphonia... **

Anyway, here's Chapter 7!

* * *

The next morning, Raine awoke in Kratos' arms. What had happened to get them in that position, she didn't remember. Although she did remember how happy she felt that night, how she never wanted it to end. She noticed Kratos was sleeping. Sleeping. He was an angel who didn't need rest and she thought it was impossible for him to sleep. Yet there he was, eyes closed with such a peaceful expression on his face, even with what happened the day before. Seeing him like this just wanted to make her kiss him over and over again for all eternity. But then she realized that he would probably mourn Anna and forget all about her. She shook away those thoughts and slowly got up, trying not to wake him up from something he rarely did. 

She walked to the terrace, where she noticed just how beautiful nature was at dawn. She was one of those people who rarely took the time to admire the beauty around them. The sun couldn't even be seen because of the mountains blocking it. It was but a bright halo surrounding the mountains. There had been some rain last night and because of it the leaves from trees were like stars in the big, green surroundings. Raine rested placed her elbows on the railing and her head in her hands, admiring the scenery. She sighed happily, enjoying the few moments like this, until she heard her brother's voice from downstairs.

"Raine! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled. She returned inside the house, noticing that Kratos wasn't inside the room anymore. He was waiting for her at the table, sitting across from Lloyd, who was enjoying some pancakes that Genis made. He took out a plate and placed it in front of Raine. He then flipped the pancakes onto it.

"Good morning, professor!" Colette, who was sitting next to Raine said. She was as cheerful as ever, even with Lloyd still a bit depressed about Anna.

"We're going to Altamira today. Wanna come?" Genis asked. Raine thought about it for a minute. Altamira meant the beach...and the beach meant water. She looked over at Kratos, who nodded to let her know he was going to go too. That made her choice clear, she was going.

"Okay." She said. "I'll go."

"Yay! That means everyone is going. Sheena, Zelos, Presea and Regal said they'd meet us there." Genis said, before disappearing upstairs. Raine quickly finished eating her pancakes and placed the plate on the counter. She followed Genis upstairs, who was now preparing his things.

"Raine, we're staying overnight, okay?" Genis said after locking his suitcase.

She nodded slightly, not exactly happy to know she had to spend a night so close to the water. But it was worth it, Altamira had the most exciting attractions. Raine stepped inside the room where her things were and packed what she needed. She had brought them from her house a few days ago when Lloyd had invited them for a reunion party...where the whole Anna problem had started. After placing the few things she needed in a small bag, she headed downstairs where they were getting ready to leave.

"Uh oh..." Lloyd began. He looked around then sighed. "We don't have any rheairds...

"Lloyd, don't you have wings?" Genis asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd said, smacking himself in the head for forgetting about that. "I'll carry Genis, since Colette has wings too."

Lloyd took out his wings and picked up Genis. The two flew away a few seconds later. Colette flew after them. Kratos looked at Raine, who instantly grinned.

"Please don't drop me." She said, laughing softly. Kratos picked her up and made sure to hold her tightly. He took out his wings and flew into the sky.

* * *

Altamira was as busy as usual, every single person busy with their own lives. Most people were only visiting, Altamira was a resort after all. It was a perfect day for a vacation, the sun was out and it wasn't unbelievably hot. The group met up with Sheena, Zelo, Presea and Regal at the hotel's lobby. A few seconds later and everyone was changing into their beach clothes. Except for Kratos, of course. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing something else other than his Judgement outfit or his mercenary outfit. 

Raine wasn't overly thrilled about going to the beach, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. She quickly put on a black bikini and tied a sarong around her waist. She planned on reading while enjoying the sun's warmth on her body. She grabbed her book and followed the others.

The beach wasn't too crouded, to their surprise. Colette, Lloyd and Genis were the first to jump in the water, followed by Sheena and Zelos. Raine sat down on a towel, next to Kratos. Presea finally joined Lloyd, Genis and Colette. Regal had left for the Lezareno Company.

"It's a nice day." Raine commented.

"Indeed." Kratos said, laying on his back, his hands behind his head.

Both Raine and Kratos didn't seem to realize Lloyd and Genis were approaching them...with a bucket full of water. It was too late when they did, Lloyd and Genis had thrown the bucket at them, soaking them both completely.

"GENIS SAGE! LLOYD IRVING! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Raine yelled at them as Kratos ran after them. Kratos caught up to them quickly and pulled them back, where they were both smacked in the head and yelled at by Raine. At the same moment, there was a scream heard, followed by Undine, the summon spirit of water, attacking Zelos. Sheena was standing behind Undine, pointing at Zelos with an angry look.

"I wonder what he did _this _time..." Lloyd asked, watching as Zelos ran for his life.

* * *

Even if most of the gang didn't want it to, the day eventually ended. Regal had managed to get everyone the most luxurious rooms in the hotel. The group even had time to check out the Altamira casino before heading off to bed. Nobody except Zelos tried any of the slots at the casino. Unfortunately for him, he spent all his gald but he didn't win anything. 

The next morning, the group got ready to leave.

"We should visit Pietro in Hima. I haven't heard from him in a while." Sheena said, as they were leaving Altamira.

"Yeah! I think he'll be happy to see you, Sheena." Colette said. "But how will we get there? We don't have rheairds."

"Not a problem." Regal said. "I thought about that and brought these rheairds for you." He said, taking out the rheairds from the wing pack. Everybody thanked Regal and they left for Hima.

It took a while before they got there, since Hima was in Sylvarant. The place hadn't changed too much, there were only a few buldings added to the small town. As they entered the inn, Pietro greeted them.

"Sheena! Everyone! It's wonderful to see you all again." He said, welcoming them into the inn.

"How are you?" Raine asked.

"Well, not much had changed. Though just yesterday, we found a badly injured woman at the bottom of the mountain."

Those words caught Kratos and Raine's attention.

"Is she...still alive? Where is she?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, she is. She's still healing, though. Would you like to see her?"

Kratos nodded. "_Anna...is she still alive?" _He thought. He followed Pietro into the room at the top of the stairs. Like Kratos suspected, the girl Pietro found at the bottom of the mountain was indeed Anna.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUN...Anna's back :p Anyway, let's hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to write... 

**Miss Raine Sage :** I cried too! T.T You're welcome.

**LloydIrvingisMine : **-eats donut and hands you some marshmallows- He doesn't...? -Is feeling ignorant...- Thank you:p

**Indignation Judgement :** -eats muffin and hands you a box of chocolate- Thanks :)

**Miori101 :** I didn't think he was being a jerk, but everyone has their own opinions ;D There, Anna came back :p

**Kane-chan : **XD Thank you! I feel so luffed:D


	8. Chapter 8

Whee! Chapter 8! It didn't take me as much time to write this one. I have a cold right now, so maybe that's what giving me all the ideas to write about...maybe I should be sick more often...heheh XD

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN TALES! FOR GOD'S SAKE! **

**

* * *

**  
Anna stared back at him for a while. Raine soon arrived behind Kratos and when she saw Anna, she turned around instantly and ran for the door. Kratos was in too much of a shock to notice she left, or to do or say anything. He approached Anna.

"How on earth did you survive that fall?" He asked in disbelief. Was she immortal, or something?

"Some trees...near the bottom...broke my fall..." She answered weakly. It was clear that she was still recovering.

"She's quite lucky to have survived." Pietro stated. He glanced over at the living room and noticed Raine wasn't there. "Wasn't Raine here just a moment ago?"

Kratos returned to his senses.

"She...she left?" He asked. Lloyd came to the door.

"Dad! Raine just ran outsi-- MOM!" Now it was Lloyd's turn to be in shock. He was caught between disbelief and happiness for a moment. "How!" He managed to articulate.

Anna explained to Lloyd how she had managed to survive, as Kratos ran outside after Raine. He looked around Hima, but she didn't seem to be there. Then he realized there was a rheaird missing. Raine was gone and he had absolutely no clue where to start looking. He thought the best thing to to was to get the others. There was no way he'd be able to find her on his own, the world was way too big for that.

He rushed inside the inn, told everyone and soon the group were scattered across Sylvarant, looking for Raine. Kratos went to Palmacosta, Lloyd to Triet, Colette to Izoold, Sheena to Iselia, Zelos to Thoda Geyser, Presea and Genis to Luin.

But little did they know, they'd forgotten one place: Asgard.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Raine landed in Asgard. She had long wanted to return and study the ruins, but she never had the time. Studying ruins always made her happy and that's what she needed at the moment. She knew that sooner or later, the others would find her, but she thought that when that time would come she would just fly to another place.

Raine quickly made her way to the ruins. Ever since the group had killed the monster demanding human sacrifices, the village of Asgard always treated them like royalty. The ruins hadn't changed at all since her last visit. According to the mayor, no one had tried to destroy them either.

The village was awfully quiet, to her surprise. Silence was also an advantage, it was better to study ruins in silence. She brushed her fingers on the ancient monument, studying its ancient characters.

"This is fantastic..." She whispered. She had forgotten all about Anna and Kratos for a few moments.

The wind blew softly through her hair and she was sure she heard someone call her name. She ignored it, until the sound of footsteps coming her way started annoying her. She turned around and was very surprised to see who was coming.

Anna and Pietro. Anna seemed to have trouble walking, Pietro walked beside her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here? Don't you want to be with..." Raine asked. Anna gently pushed Pietro aside and walked forward.

"Kratos is really worried about you. You should go see him."

"Why aren't _you _with him?"

"Because, Raine, he loves you. And there's nothing I can do about that. I'm supposed to be dead..."

"..." Raine remained speechless. There wasn't anything she could say after hearing something like that.

"He's in Palmacosta, looking for you." Anna stated. "You should go see him."

Raine could tell Anna was having trouble bringing herself to say something like that.

"But...he loves you...he's married to you...I can't just..." Raine began. But she couldn't finish. She made a break for it, pushing Pietro out of the way and running towards her rheaird.

Anna sighed and laughed softly.

"I guess she doesn't understand yet..."

* * *

Kratos looked through all of Palmacosta, entering each and every building, except for the houses. He stopped to think for a moment.

_"Where would she go...?"_

After thinking about it for a while, he finally seemed to realize where she could be.

_"Asgard! That has to be it! Why have I not thought about it before?" _He asked himself while flying to Asgard. The first place in Asgard that came to his mind were the ruins. He climbed up the stairs two steps at a time. At the top, he bumped into Pietro and Anna.

"Anna...? What are you doing here? You're still not healed! You should be resting!" He said.

"Oh, hello. I...came to find Raine. Unfortunately...she left."

"She left? Do you know where she went?"

"I spoke to her...then she ran away. I don't know where she went, though."

Kratos didn't answer, but returned to his rheaird and started thinking of the possibilities. _"If she escapes to anywhere in Sylvarant, someone'll find her. She could be in Tethe'alla..."_

At the moment, the chances of finding Raine were very slim. Suddenly, there was a big explosion near the Asgard human ranch ruins...Kvar's ranch. He knew he didn't have the time to go check it out, but he couldn't take a chance. If ever Kvar was alive, Anna would be in great danger.

He flew to the ruins of the Asgard ranch, which were now completely destroyed. There was nobody around. _"A place doesn't just explode like this..." _Kratos thought. He kept looking, until his foot hit something hard. He looked down and realized with horror that the thing he hit...was one of Kvar's shoulder pads. He backed up until he heard something behind him. He turned around and faced someone he thought was dead.

"...Kvar..." He muttered.

"Heh...Kratos...I knew you'd come here..." Kvar was barely standing up, his clothing was wripped and he was covered in blood.

"Kvar...how did you survive? I was sure I killed you..." Kratos said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'm a half-elf...I don't die so easily. And before you wretched inferior-beings destroyed my ranch, I escaped."

He looked around. "Where's that host body? It took me months to bring her back. I will complete the Angelus Project!"

Kratos lowered his sword for a moment.

"You...you're the one that..."

"Yes, I brought that wench, Anna, back. As soon as I see her, I will capture her and complete the Angelus Project!"

Unfortunately, Anna and Pietro saw the explosion and arrived at the worst moment.

"Kratos! Did you see the exp-- Oh my god..." Anna tripped and fell on her back when she attempted to run away.

"S-stay back! I-I won't go back with you, Kvar!" She said as she attempted to back up. Kvar came closer to her and was about to take her when Kratos appeared from behind and stabbed him with his sword. This time, Kratos made sure to aim for his vitals. Kvar instantly fell to the ground.

"Kratos, I thought you killed him." Anna said, getting up and adjusting her dress.

"I thought I had killed him as well." Kratos said as he sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry...but I must go look for Raine now."

He left the ruins and headed for Tethe'alla. During that time he thought of a possible place for Raine to be.

* * *

** LloydIrvingisMine : **-drinks soda and hands you...uhm...some bubble gum!- Ah, well...let's just say Lloyd didn't wanna eat because he was sad about Anna! Yeah XD! 

**Indignation Judgement :** YAY! I'm surprised it didn't take me as long to write this chappie...

**Miss Raine Sage :** PH33R TEH CLIFFIE! XDDD Lol. I like writing cliffies XD

**Miori :** XD The Colette-ness is contagious...-giggles and claps hands- I guess so, but Lloyd never knew his mother that much. Thankies for the flower! -hands you...uhm...a figurine of Lloyd!- XD


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY!

Geez, it took me so long to write this one...I'm soOoOoO braindead D: Anyways...enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I don't and will never own Tales of Symphonia... **

**

* * *

**  
The wind ran through the half-elf's hair as she landed on a small island near Altamira. The Otherwordly gate. The place where she was abandoned, along with her younger brother.

_FlashBack_

_On a stormy night, a woman with hair as white as the snow crossed the sea on an old boat. The boat swang from side to side on the agitated water. A child's cry could be heard from inside._

_"Shh...it'll be all right, Genis..." The woman held the newborn close and whispered reassuring words._

_"Mommy, where are we going?" A young girl with hair that looked exactly like the woman's tugged on her sleeve._

_The woman didn't answer. Thunder could be heard from outside, but it wasn't as loud as the sound of the boat hitting something hard. An island. Through the openings in the sky, a full moon was shining brightly._

_"Raine, follow me." She held the newborn tightly and made her way outside the boat. Looking back, she noticed a few more boats following them. She climbed the side of the island and ran to the pillars in the middle._

_She didn't have time to do anything else, because men in large armors with weapons were coming towards them._

_"Get them! That's the filthy half-elf!" A man yelled, who looked to be their leader. A few soldiers charged toward the woman. She quickly placed the two children in the middle of the island and stood a few meters away from them._

_"Raine, Genis...please be safe...please live a happy and peaceful life..." The woman whispered as green light coming from the moon envelopped the two children._

_End Flashback_

Tears fell from Raine's eyes. When realizing that, she wiped them away with her sleeve. The sound of a rheaird landing close by brought her back to her senses. She turned around and saw the person she least wanted to see at the momen. Kratos.

"J-just leave me alone...and...and be happy...with Anna..." She said, anger in her voice.

Kratos didn't answer, but walked forward. Startled, Raine backed up until she hit something hard. She realized she was on the edge of the island. Her rheaird was on the other side, which meant she wouldn't be able to escape this time.

"Leave...leave me alone..." She said, tears now forming in her eyes.

Kratos stopped when he was a few feet away from her. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I can't do that, Raine." He said.

"Why not? You have your son and wife now...I'm just in the way..." Raine said while doing her best not to cry in front of him again.

Kratos took another few steps forward. He was now standing right in fron of her.

"I can't do that, because...I love you."

Raine suddenly felt like a bucket of hot water was sprayed over her. All she wanted at the moment was to be with him forever, to never let go. A few seconds later, her lips were pressed against his and his arms were wrapped around her. None of them breathed for a while, but eventually, they had to. They broke apart, their bodies still close.

The sound of a rheaird landing close by caused them to turn around. Anna and Pietro landed beside the other two rheairds.

"Did you find her?" Pietro and Anna asked in unison. None of them needed to answer when Kratos moved away from Raine.

"How did you know where to find me?" Raine asked. After all, she was curious to find out how they found her.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, after Genis told us this was the place you were abandoned." Kratos answered.

"Yeah and then we bumped into Lloyd on our way back to Hima. He told us." Anna said.

Raine nodded. _"I guess it was pretty obvious..." _She thought.

"We should head back to Hima." Kratos suggested.

"...Yes." Raine said as she walked back to her rheaird.

Once at Hima, Pietro offered them to stay for the night. It had been a long day and everyone was getting tired. Lloyd was happy to see his mother again, those two talked all evening.

Raine was busy thinking about what would happen in the future, how would Anna affect her relationship with Kratos. Would he go back to her? Would she try to kill herself again? How would Lloyd take this? Those were mainly the questions she asked herself during the evening. Even after many of her friends asked her if anything was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to think about anything else.

Later that evening, when everyone else had retired for the night, only Kratos and Raine were left in the living room.

"Is Anna going to be able to go back?" Raine asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"I don't know. I'm not sure Lloyd would accept that. The only thing we can do now is wait."

Raine nodded. During their journey to save the worlds, she really appreciated having someone to talk to during the nights when the others were asleep. Kratos was the only person as mature as she was and the only person who also didn't mind her going on and on about history.

The two sat in silence until there was a loud crash heard from outside. They both sprung to their feet.

"What was that?" Raine asked, searching for her staff. Kratos was already out the door. Lloyd and the others came out of their rooms soon after.

"What's going on?" They all asked.

Kratos ran outside the inn. He stopped when he saw the cause of the noise. The village of Hima was in flames. He looked around for the cause of the fire. There weren't anyone else around but the terrorized villagers, running for their lives.

"Dad! What's going on?" Lloyd's voice came from behind him.

"Someone set the village on fire." Kratos replied.

"Can't we do anything?"

"I could summon Undine." Sheena joined the two.

"That's a great idea!" Lloyd said.

Sheena summoned the summon spirit of water, who put out the fire in a few seconds. The group searched through the ruins for survivors, or clues to the cause of the fire.

"Hey, look at this!" Genis had found something. He pulled something out from under the heavy pieces of wood and held it out.

Many gasps were heard.

"That's...a Desian's piece of armor..." Lloyd said in disbelief.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN the Desians are back! 

Heheh...I'm so evil...bringing random people back to life XD

**Indignation Judgement :** You were close!

**cathree : **I would've killed myself already or something -.- Kvar is always an ass, no matter what...

**Miss Raine Sage :** Yay! -eats cookie-

**LloydIrvingisMine :** -eats candy and hands you...uhm...a popsicle! Yes!- I hated Kvar the most too. I liked kicking his butt so much...XD Well now ya know :3


	10. Chapter 10

Finally! I just couldn't think of what to write, but I woke up with a lot of ideas this morning :D

I miiiiight be uploading another fanfic soon, but I'm still working on it.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tales of Symphonia and I never will...so quit bothering me with this okay! **

**

* * *

**  
A few seconds later, the goup was standing around him, all whispering to each other and trying to figure out this situation. Were the Desians back? But, with their leader gone, how did could they have come back?

"Lloyd, this has got to be a mistake. We killed Mithos!" Genis tried reasoning with Lloyd. "All of the other Grand Cardinals are dead, too!"

Genis' last sentence reached Kratos. If Kvar wasn't dead, did anyone else survive? He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell them about Kvar, but his mouth didn't seem to listen.

"Kvar wasn't dead." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Lloyd was the one who was the most shocked. "You're saying...he survived?"

"He did. But Kratos killed him, don't worry." Anna replied. "He's definetely dead this time."

"Now that you mention it...some people in Luin were talking about a small group of people that looked like Desians passing through there." Genis stated. "Maybe they're the ones that did this."

"Yeah! Let's go look around in Luin." Lloyd said, with the usual amount of excitement in his tone. They all knew he would be bored with this in a while...

The group were in a Luin a few moments later. Genis led the group to where he had seen people talk about the Desians. Luckily, they were still there. Two girls were talking near the fountain.

"Excuse me...but I heard you talking about Desians earlier. Where did they go?" Genis asked.

One of the girl turned around. "I think they were headed for Hima. Is everything okay up there?"

"They burned it down." Genis sighed. This wasn't really helping. The two girls gasped and started worrying. They left before the group had time to ask them anything else.

"Sorry, guys..." Genis sighed again.

"Hm...the Desians could have gone to Triet or Iselia, since they're close to Hima." Raine suggested. "Perhaps we should search over there. Besides, there's a human ranch near there. They might be planning to rebuild it." She added.

As soon as Raine finished talking, the group headed for the desert. All of them hoped the Desians hadn't started capturing humans and rebuilding the ranch, but it was always a possibility. Once they arrived to the ranch, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hundreds of Desians were working to rebuild the ranch.

"This is bad. It's exactly what we didn't want happening." Raine said sadly.

"Yes. We need to stop them." Presea added. "But we can't attack them all at once."

Raine brought her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. But to their surprise, it was Lloyd who thought of the best idea.

"I know!" He said "I say we divide in groups of two and each attack a part of the ranch!"

"Wow, Lloyd! That's a great idea!" Colette chirped.

"Shh, not so loud, Colette..." Sheena whispered. "If they catch us, we're dead."

The Chosen mouthed "Sorry" and blushed out of embarrassment. Lloyd continued with his plan. The groups were chosen and they split up. Lloyd and Genis were going to use the same technique they did to save Marble. That would distract the Desians guarding the door so that everyone else could infiltrate the ranch.

They put their plan into action and everyone was able to enter the ranch without harm. Kratos and Raine teamed up, of course. They were going to get to the where the control room used to be and eleminate the Desians there. They entered a long, dark hall. The lights were broken, so they couldn't see anything.

"Stay close." Kratos said, grabbing her hand. Raine nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it. They walked through the hall, trying not to make much noise. It was too quiet.

Suddenly, Raine tripped on a piece of metal laying on the ground. By doing so, she accidently set off the alarms. The alarms started ringing loudly, alarming anyone nearby.

Raine quickly got up and followed Kratos deeper in the ranch. They ran as fast as they could, hoping the Desians wouldn't catch up. Fortunately, they ended up right where they wanted to: The control room. The room wasn't as damaged than the others and thankfully, it wasn't dark. Kratos blocked the door with whatever he could find.

"I can't set it to self-distruct. The others are still around!" Raine said. It was only a matter of time until the Desians would find them.

"The others should have taken care of some of the Desians by now. I can handle whatever else comes after us."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the things he had moved in front of the entrance started to crack, until finally, it exploded. Atleast a dozen Desians were standing in the hall, each of them armed with a whip.

"Heh...I expected to see more of you." Kratos smirked. This was going to be easier than he expected. Behind him, Raine began charging Ray.

Kratos unsheated his sword and attacked the nearest Desian. Ray killed a few of them, but one of the Desians managed to dodge it and was now aiming for Raine. He started running towards her with his whip ready, but Kratos stopped him before he even got halfway.

The number of Desians decreased until there was just one of them left. He wasn't as strong and it only took a few hits before he fell.

"I'll disengage the alarms, so that no one makes the same mistake I did..." Raine pressed a few buttons and a little alarm went off, to show that the security system had been turned off. The two headed outside, to find the rest of the group fighting off the Desians.

Sheena, Lloyd Presea and Regal attacked from the front while Zelos and Genis stayed behind to heal and cast spells. Anna and Pietro, who had followed the group, stayed where there were no Desians around -- Or so they thought. A wounded Desian crept up behind them and was successful at dragging Anna away. She screamed and tried to get away, but the Desian had a strong grip.

Kratos charged toward the Desian, but it was too late. The Desian had already impaled Anna with his sword and she was bleeding her life away

* * *

Haha, another dramatic end...people are going to start thinking I'm depressed! XD

**Miori101:** Teacher conventions rock...you get school off! Lol. Haha, thanks. It all started with a cookie..XD Yay!

**Indignation Judgement :** Haha...the spawn of Kraine...interesting...-evil cackling-

** LloydIrvingisMine : **-eats popcorn and hands you some ramen (That's what I'm eating right now XD)- Ooh...I LOVE that line! Oh, she'll go back...I'll MAKE her go back! Mwhahahah! XD


	11. Chapter 11

YESH! FINALLY! AN UPDATE! WHOOOOO! -jumps around happily- Man! I didn't think I'd ever update, but last night, I just got an AWESOME idea and I was actually able to write it down! (with the help of my little friend, the dictionary...XD)

Anyway, this is the last chapter, folks. Ah well! I think I ended it rather well.

**Disclaimer : Don't own Tales...leave me aaallooone...D: **

Enjoy!

* * *

It was as if time had frozen, even if it was just for a second -- everyone stood still. No noise was heard, except for the sound of Anna's body falling to the ground with a 'thump' sound. Kratos rushed to her side, grabbing her hand as if it would help, even though he knew, deep inside, that she wouldn't live to see the end of that day. 

"Heh...here I am...dying...again...you must get...tired of..." She paused, coughing up some blood. "Tired of...saving me...all the time..."

Now Lloyd and Raine had rushed to her side. "Proffessor, can't you heal her?" Lloyd asked desperatly. Raine shook her head sadly. "It's...too late, Lloyd."

Anna choked on some more blood, Kratos' grip on her hand tightened. "No..." He whispered. "I'm sorry, Anna...I could've protected you..."

"Don't be..." Anna interrupted him. "It's...my fault for not...being careful enough..." Her vision was getting blurry. She smiled. "Don't...mourn over me...too long, okay...?" Her eyes closed and her head limply fell to the side. Kratos felt the same pain he had felt on the fateful day, fifteen years ago. He felt like crawling into a dark room and ending it all. Then he remembered her last words.

_"Don't...mourn over me...too long, okay...?" _

He dropped his head, but shook away the tears that had threatened to fill his eyes once again. She wouldn't want him to be like that. Then, he stood up and forced a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to make her a new grave."

_Perhaps that was a sign he had truly moved on..._

**(A/N: I was gonna finish it there, but since this is a Kraine fic, it's way too short and that I like you all so much, here's an epilogue :D Oh and the song lyrics are from l'Arc-en-Ciel's 'Ready Steady Go'. I was listening to that when I typed this)**

_Epilogue_

_Ready Steady Can't Hold Me Back_

_Ready Steady Give Me Good Luck  
_

_Ready Steady Never Look Back_

_Let's Get Started Ready Steady Go  
_

"Raine! Are you almost ready?" Genis peeked his head through the half-opened door. Though his jaw dropped when he caught a glance of his sister.

"Yes, Genis, I'm ready." She replied, smiling.

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e_

_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

Three months had passed since the 'Anna incident' and during those months, Kratos had summed up the courage to pop the question to Raine and today, on this beautiful summer day, the two were getting married. Of course, Genis and Lloyd were completely against it at first, but in time, they had grown to accept it ( _A/N: Or like I would say, 'Suck it up, buttercup' XD_).

_ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa_

_uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

The wedding was held in Iselia. As Raine stepped into the aisle, everyone stared at the bride in awe. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her slender figure and needless to say, this was quite a change from her usual baggy clothes. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a face veil. This was the best day of her life.

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_Ready Steady Go  
_

She reached the altar and the first thing she did was look her lover straight in the eyes and give him the happiest smile he had ever seen. Even Anna couldn't top that one. The priest began the wedding, but they didn't pay much attention to his speeches.

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo_

_chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai_

_ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara_

_nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

Then, the part everyone awaited : The moment where their love would be sealed. Or, for the idiots, the kiss. (_A/N: I didn't feel like writing the whole speech...because I don't remember it...xD_) As their lips met, Kratos could've sworn someone had whispered 'Ew...' in the audience, followed by a whacking sound and a 'Keep quiet!'.

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_Ready Steady Go  
_

Everyone cheered as Kratos carried Raine bridal-style out of the chapel and took out his wings. Even though Raine screamed and laughed for him to let her down, he wouldn't and intended on flying all the way to their honeymoon destination.

* * *

...and 'tis over. -tears of joy- This chapter wasn't too hard to type actually XD 

Anyway, Review Time!

** Professor Sage :** Nyah...thanks for reviewing so much :D And sorry for the suspense...that's just me and my EVIL cliffies XD Lol. YAY! Gifted Wings is an awesome fic ;D

**LloydIrvingisMine : **Lol! I really enjoyed reading that review of yours XD Nyah, thanks for all teh foods. It gives me the courage to keep on writing, ya know?

** Miori101 : **Bleh! I dun like Yaoi. Though my Shounen-Ai tolerance is a lot higher, it's still gross xP Thanks! I really appreciate the reviews :D

**Indignatio Judgement : **Thanks! XD Well, Anna died in this chappie so I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Lol XD Thanks for teh reviews :D

Well, since this ficcie is over, I might start a new one soon. I've had this idea in my head about making one that would be like Anna's diary. I dunno, I thought it's a cool idea :D If I do decide on starting to write on it, it should be called 'Dear Diary'

Until then, farewell! -dramatic music- XD

-Heisui-


End file.
